


Choice

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tag von Y/N’s Hochzeitstag, kommt James in ihr Zimmer und gesteht ihr seine Gefühle. Y/N muss sich entscheiden ob sie mit James zusammen sein möchte oder in einer unglücklichen Ehe…
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader





	Choice

Y/N sah sich in dem großen Spiegel an und sah ihren Körper hinunter, als sie das Hochzeitskleid betrachtete. Sie schluckte schwer und das Kleid fühlte sich an, als würde es mehrere Tonnen an ihr wiegen. Ihre beste Freundin und Trauzeugin lächelte sie an und half ihr sich fertig für die Hochzeit zu machen. Y/N drehte sich um, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Y/B/F öffnete die Tür zuerst ein wenig, um zu sehen wer es ist, bevor sie sie mehr öffnete und James enthüllte. Er trat in den Raum und war zuerst sprachlos als er sie in ihrem Kleid sah. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um klare Worte zu fassen. »Du siehst wunderschön aus, Y/N.« Sie sah zu Y/B/F.   
»Kannst du uns ein Moment alleine lassen?« Y/N bittet und Y/B/F stimmte Schweigen zu und verließ den Raum. James ging näher zu Y/N.   
»Also, warum bist du hier, James?« Y/N fragte und sah hinunter, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sonst würde sie die Kraft verlieren, Joey heute das Ja-Wort zu geben.   
»Um zu sehen wie du den größten Fehler deines Lebens machst und ich absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen kann.« James Hände wäre in seinen Hosentaschen und er sah auf den Boden. Y/N sah verwirrt zu James auf.   
»W-Was?« Y/N stottert und James sah in ihre Y/E/C Augen.   
»Du wirst niemals mit Joey glücklich werden und du bedeutet mir zu viel, als dass ich es zulassen kann.« James nahm ihre Hände in seine, als Y/N ihn überrascht ansah.   
»Was meinst du damit?« James zog sie näher an sich heran.   
»Y/N, ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst.« Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte wegen des überraschenden Geständnisses.   
»James, meine Gefühle spielen keine Rolle.« Y/N sagte traurig und sah auf seine Brust hinunter. Ihre Hand lag über seinem Herzen.   
»Spürst du wie mein Herz für dich schlägt?« Y/N nickte. »Dann weißt du, dass unsere Gefühle sehr wohl eine Rolle spielen.« Sie sah hoch zu James, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Y/N brach den Kuss und lehnte sich ein wenig von James weg.   
»Würdest du ein letztes Mal mit mir schlafen? Auch wenn es vielleicht nur dieses eine Mal ist?« James nickte zustimmend und hob Y/N im Brautstil hoch. Er trug sie zu dem Sofa, das im Raum stand und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Sofa. Y/N zog ihr Kleid über ihre Beine hoch und James setzte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er nahm ihr Bein hoch und küsste es. Y/N zog ihn an seinen Schultern zu sich herunter und beide küssten einander. James öffnete seine Hose und zog seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose. Er hob ihr Kleid hoch und Y/N wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften. James zog ihr weißes Höschen zur Seite und drückt seinen Schwanz in ihre Muschi langsam hinein. Er küsste Y/N’s Hals und sie wickelte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. James zog sich beinah ganz aus ihr heraus, bis auf die Spitze und drückte sich langsam in ihre Muschi zurück.   
»Bleib an meiner Seite, Y/N.« James bittet leise und heiser in ihr Ohr, als seine Stöße schneller wurden. Denn obwohl James Y/N langsam lieben wollte, ließ es die Zeit nicht zu.   
»James…Mhm…« Y/N stöhnte seinen Namen leise, als er mehrfach seinen Schwanz in ihre Muschi stieß. James begann ihren Kitzler zu reiben. Y/N wurde enger um James Schwanz herum, kurz bevor ihr Körper steif wurde. Beide kamen gleichzeitig zu ihrem Orgasmus und James füllte ihre Muschi mit seinem heißen Sperma. Er lehnte sich an ihrer Schulter ab und Y/N’s Augen waren geschlossen. Beide waren nicht bereit sich der Realität zu stellen. Doch ein Klopfen riss die beiden aus ihrem Traum. James zog sich aus Y/N heraus und steckte seinen Schwanz zurück in seine Hose. Y/N zog ihr Höschen zurecht und zog ihr Hochzeitskleid wieder zurück.   
»Y/N? Es ist Zeit!« Y/B/F rief durch die Tür. Y/N sah traurig zu James, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu der Tür machte. Sie verließ den Raum mit einem letzten Blick auf James. In seinen Augen lag eine stille Bitte nicht zu gehen. Y/N sagte ein Stilles Lebewohl, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Die beiden Frauen gingen den Flur entlang , als James ihren Arm sanft ergreift. Y/N sah ihn an.   
»Du weißt, es muss nicht so sein. Wenn du Joey heiratet, wirst du niemals glücklich werden und du verdienst mehr, als von ihm geschlagen zu werden.« James erklärte ihr und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. »Komm mit mir und ich verspreche dir, dass ich jeden Tag dich glücklich machen werde, wenn du mich lässt.« Y/N sah von James fragen zu ihrer Freundin.  
»Y/N, wenn es das ist was du möchtest, solltest du mit ihm gehen.« Y/N umarmte ihre Freundin, bevor James ihre Hand nahm und durch die Kirche hinaus zum Parkplatz rannten. Als beide in das Auto eingestiegen waren, kam der ehemalige Verlobte aus der Kirche gestürmt. Es schien als hätte er von der Flucht seiner Verlobte mitbekommen. James startete den Motor und raste mit Y/N von dem Parkplatz. Y/N sah ihn lächelnd an und James erwiderte es, bevor beide sich kurz küssten.


End file.
